


whisper loud

by Hiragi_Houx



Category: Battle B-Daman
Genre: Bad Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiragi_Houx/pseuds/Hiragi_Houx
Summary: Cain was strong, even with his sanity chipping away piece by piece, and Gray, with all his composure and smart-thinking, could never match the brutality of someone with not even himself left to lose.
Relationships: Daiwa Yamato | Yamato Delgado/Gray Michael Vincent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	whisper loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golbez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/gifts).



> This is unashamedly based off of Golbez' Bad End series with my own interpretation of how Gray was defeated. Gray is my fave so it's fun to bully him but this time I just kind of outright ruined his life I'm sorry my son (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋. Not beta-d because in this land we die like men.

Gray lets out a yell as the hit from Cain’s machine lands, sending him flying back into the wall behind him. He tries to push himself into a seated position, eyebrows furrowed in pain as he realizes he had landed on his bad arm.

“Well, well, Gray. My win again, who would have thought?” Cain taunts as he approaches, cocky, arrogant smirk on his lips as always.

“You haven’t won yet… I can still fight.” Gray bites out, even though his fingers are numb and every joint in his battling hand is aching.

“You can, can you?” Cain’s smirk warps into something that can only be described as ‘sadistic’ as he raises his leg.

Gray braces himself for what he expects to be a kick when suddenly Cain’s intention dawns on him, but everything occurs far too fast for him to let out a cry of protest. Cain’s foot meets his injured hand, a sickening blend of a crack and a crunch echoing in the vast room.

Gray screams bloody murder.

///

Yamato stops dead in his tracks as the agonized scream reaches him from further on in Marda-B’s lair. “Gray!” He calls out his friend’s name in worry even though he know Gray won’t be able to hear him.

“Yamato, we have to keep going!” Urges Terry, shaking his shoulder.

“But- but Gray… You’ve seen what Cain is like, Terry! Didn’t you just hear that?”

Even after all of the horrific things Gray had been through, Yamato has never heard him make a noise of such distress, such agony, such suffering before. Whatever it was Cain was doing to him… Yamato can’t just keep going on and pretend he hadn’t heard that.

“You go on ahead, Terry! You’re strong, I believe in you, you can hold him off just a little bit while I get Gray!”

Terry looks back and forth on the path ahead and the path they’ve just walked, a conflict storming in his eyes. Can he really take on Marda-B alone, even for just a short while…? He couldn’t win against Bull, or Liena, or Enjyu… he couldn’t even win that test back in Meowlantis… how could he ever hope to even so much as stall Marda-B all by himself?!

Yamato is pleading with his eyes; begging Terry to be strong so he can rescue his —their— friend.

His heart races while he desperately tries to think of a way to respond when memories come flooding back to him and he remembers the one battle he did win.

His battle against Li, so long ago now, but the feelings implanted in him forever. Holding out for round after round, just waiting for Yamato, praying for him to come back and never giving up hope that he would.

He thinks of the machine holstered against his belt; stronger, sturdier, even more reliable…

He meets Yamato’s gaze with a burning determination. “Try to make it back before my machine starts to shatter like last time, laddie.”

Yamato beams in relief at him, “You got it!”

And then Yamato runs back while Terry rushes forward.

///

Cain grinds the ball of his foot into Gray’s broken hand, relishing in the pure agony writ across his face. “That’s it, that’s what I like to see.” And Gray feels sick to his stomach at the way Cain sounds like he’s enjoying it, voice deep and breathy.

Cain finally relinquishes him and Gray quickly goes to cradle his ruined hand, tears rolling down his cheeks despite his best efforts.

“You were a fool to fight me alone, Gray. Don’t you remember how I humiliated you last time? Don’t you remember how I shattered Yamato’s beloved B-Daman into dust? The both of you are so weak and pathetic; I guess you really are a match made in heaven.” Cain giggles but the sound is more nauseating than anything. He sounds like a madman and damned be it if Cain hadn’t already lost the last thread he was holding onto.

Joshua stands at the sidelines, silent, not even able to look at the husk of what was once his best friend and the crumpled form of Gray against the wall. Whatever hope he had, his belief that Gray would be able to save Cain… all burned up in flames, right before his eyes.

If he could not save him, then he would follow Cain into the very depths of Hell himself; even if it meant forsaking the one person who ever tried to stand up for him.

“You’re a filthy cheat,” hisses Gray through his pain, “physically attacking an opponent who could still battle! You’re the worst kind of B-Daplayer!”

Cain laughs again, shrugging his shoulders. “As if I care about being a ‘good player’ in a mere game. What matters is I win and you lose; so much for one of the best of the great and powerful Shadow Alliance, am I right?”

He turns his head towards Joshua, who flinches and looks over but makes a point to try and not let Gray anywhere into his vision.

“I must say, Joshua, you’re smarter than I give you credit for. An amazing plan to stop me from going after the others, isolating this weakling all on his own to make him an even easier defeat.” Cain nudges Gray with his knee as if he were a pile of garbage. “He really can’t do anything on his own; they’re all the same. Lions who spend all their time licking each other’s wounds neglect their own and die!” He emphasizes his words with a harsh kick to Gray, knocking him sprawled-out onto the floor.

Gray moans in agony as he tries to prevent any more damage to his hand and lands awkwardly instead.

“Gray!!”

Yamato’s voice is too loud in the wide, empty room, and Gray can’t help but look up to find him. Yamato is stood at the entrance to the room by the stairs, looking in horror at his best friend.

“Oh, Yamato? What’s the matter; don’t want to go fight Marda-B without taking me on first? I’m honored.” Cain sneers, making a point to step on Gray’s back, lightly but enough to keep him pinned to the ground.

“Let Gray go!” Yamato barks in fury, hands going to his holster.

“Yamato… don’t…” Gray chokes out. He feels pathetic, a failure, utterly worthless. He lost and is too injured to fight even if he does escape from Cain. All he can do is warn his friend.

“Yes, Yamato, don’t.” Mocks Cain, pressing down against Gray’s body. “I’ve beaten the both of you, multiple times now, fair and square. You don’t want to humiliate yourself even further, do you?”

“Damn you!” Yamato spits, his face a picturesque mask of utter rage. “I won’t lose to you, Cain, not again! I’ll make you pay for hurting Gray!”

“How sweet; the prince came back for his damsel in distress. It’s just such a shame you won’t be able to stay, however. Time’s ticking, Yamato, every moment you spend here is just another moment more for Marda-B to fully engulf this world in his grasp.”

“You really want me to beat your master that much, huh?! Whose side are you even on, Cain?!”

Cain laughs, as heartily as it is manic.

“Whose side?! Mine, of course! I couldn’t care less if you defeat Marda-B, because you’ll never defeat me, Yamato, and I’ll be the ruler of the new world! I’ve shown you time and time again you’re no match for me, and you never will be!”

“You’re a monster!”

“Maybe so, maybe so, but if you don’t go now, you’ll be the real monster; every death of every single person down there will be on your hands if you don’t defeat Marda-B in time.”

Yamato clenches his fists, nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms. “Gray…”

“Yamato!”

Yamato looks up in surprise as something is thrown his way, and as he catches it realises it’s none other than Chrome Raven. “Gray?!”

“I can’t fight like this, but you… you need to take it, and defeat Marda-B! You have to, for everyone in the B-Daworld!”

He doesn’t say it aloud, but Yamato can read it from Gray’s eyes, his expression, for he has known Gray for so long and so closely: ‘Leave me.’

Yamato fights back the tears that threaten to well up in his eyes as he turns his back on his best friend. “I’ll come back for you.” He promises before he takes off up the stairs one more time.

“How sweet, you really sacrificed your last defence just for him. It’s a pity he’ll never make it, and a pity he’ll never come back for you. You’re stuck here, Gray. He left you all alone at my mercy, and no one else is going to help you. Some friend he is, huh.”

“Please, Cain, I think you’re going too far…” Joshua tries to speak up because even though he cannot leave Cain’s side, he cannot bear to see Gray treated quite so badly by him either.

“Too far? Joshua, Joshua, Joshua… I’m just making sure my prize knows who to bow down to.”

Gray’s eyes widen as he tries to look back at Cain, towering over him with a sneer as he looks down at his pathetic figure. “Prize?” He gasps out.

“But of course; it’s what Marda-B promised us: we can have whoever we defeat, as rulers of the new world. I defeated you; you’re my reward for a job well done.”

Even Joshua is taken back by his words, eyes wide in shock.

“I’m not a possession… You might have beaten me but you aren’t my owner!” Gray hisses, trying to hide his fear despite the fact his face is pressed into the ground and he’s too weak to even push Cain’s foot from his back.

Cain removes his foot of his own accord, however, and walks round to Gray’s front, crouching down in front of him. “Poor little thing.” He says in mock-pity before violently grabbing Gray’s hair and pulling him up. “But I don’t think you really have a choice in that, do you?”

Gray growls in his throat in defiance before he takes his chance to spit in Cain’s face. “I won’t submit to you!”

Cain’s face darkens and Gray realises his mistake as Cain grins in such a way that it would chill even Biarce’s blood.

“You’re nothing but a plaything now, Gray, a toy. And you know what you have to do with new toys?” Cain’s giggle is haunting as it echoes in the room. “Break them in thoroughly.”


End file.
